


My Way

by Kasamira



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasamira/pseuds/Kasamira
Summary: "I'm not sleeping with Garak!"Heads whipped towards Julian and Jadzia's table, Morn started coughing, Rom dropped a tray of drink- the tinkling crash of glass on metal seemed terribly loud in the ensuing lull."I'm sure the Promenade is grateful for the status update, Julian." Jadzia was smirking at him, eyebrow raised over her drink.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	My Way

"I'm not sleeping with Garak!"

Heads whipped towards Julian and Jadzia's table, Morn started coughing, Rom dropped a tray of drink- the tinkling crash of glass on metal seemed terribly loud in the ensuing lull.

Quark, bless him, was the first to break the ringing silence "idiot brother, can't even serve a few drinks witho-"

"I'm sure the Promenade is grateful for the status update, Julian." Jadzia was smirking at him, eyebrow raised over her drink.

An awful red flush was creeping up his cheeks, Prophet's he'd just been trying to be heard over din of the dabo table. It was 01:00 at the end of the week, he hadn't seen Quark's this crowded in years. The doctor stared morosely into his drink, wishing the grates beneath him would open and suck him into the void of space. He'd take anything- a red alert, a medical emergency, Jem Hadar in Ops- the warm flush wasn't going away.

"Jadzia why would you eve-why would it even cross you-who told you we were involved?" He could barely claw the words out of his own throat, his hands were clutching the glass a little too firmly.

"Involved? Is that what we're calling it now, Julian? You were never this coy about Ensign Melora or Leeta,"

Jadzia's voice was teasing but he knew the Trill too well to trust anything coming out of her mouth. Every word felt like an ambush.

It was worse because the infernal woman was right- certainly something he wouldn't be acknowledging- Julian had regaled Chief O'Brien with a few stories of his entanglements- but there was nothing but a strong friendship between he and Garak. Not even strong, they shared lunch together, and engag-had spirited discussions about literature. Certainly not the same type of relationship he'd shared with Leeta.

"Garak and I are friends, what would you like to hear, Jadzia, because unless you've changed your mind about the use of allegory in Cardassian literature, I really don't think you'd be interested."

He sniffed primly, took a sip of his drink, "Don't think I haven't noticed you didn't answer the question- why would you even think that we're sleeping together."

At this, Jadzia seemed to pause, observing him with unconcealed amusement, and a little bit of disbelief.

The pause stretched on, and he could feel himself starting to get frustrated, knee bouncing, fingers itching for a padd.

Finally Dax leaned in closer across the two person table, she took his wrist in her hand, fingers slotting over his pulse points, making Julian still.

He had to strain to hear her over the renewed whirl of the Dabo wheel, but her breath was warm against his neck, and her words reignited the flush-

"Tell me Julian, when a man puts his hands on your shoulders and strokes, presses down just hard enough so you can feel it linger in your muscles, and then speaks so you have to strain to feel the outline of his mouth against your throat, while inviting you over for a bit of _enjoyable_ _company_ , what do you think it means?"

She paused, running her thumb over the inside of his wrist.

"I can tell you, if I got an offer like that, you couldn't have dragged me out of that tailor's shop for anything less than a station wide red alert."

Every pass of her thumb ignited a rush of shivers up Julian's arm. 

"It's his voice, and the way his eyes track your every move- you just know a man of Garak's _expertise_ knows his way around a bod-"

Julian's throat closed, making a humiliatingly choked sound. 

"Oh Prophet's! Julian, he's looking at you that way- so I checked around- turns out Quark has a pool on just about everything on this side of the sector- the Ferengi didn't even blink when I told him I had 5 strips of latinum down on you and Garak fu-"

"Like I said," a voice interruptted, "it's old news."

Quark with their drinks. Delivering them before Rom dropped another tray, or because he sensed a vulnerable customer in need of something stronger than synthehol.

"Another Saurian brandy, doctor?"

"Make it a double." Quark scurried.

"I thought..." Julian ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"God Dax I'm not blind... I thought he was playing some game with me. Tugging me forward, then shoving me back before I could get to close to seeing anything that's really there. And after that first time... I mean Garak's always been flirtacious but he was never so... aggressive."

_Hungry._

Julian could still remember how the Cardassian's eyes had tracked every movement, the man had moved with all of Palis's grace, it had been terrifying...thrilling.

Each of his nervous flutterings had been cataloged, Julian had realized he was being assessed before Garak had even sat down.

All his senses had blared, and he could still hear the words Garak had spoken to him.

_"If you should wish, as I do, for a bit of enjoyable company now and then, I'm at your disposal, Doctor."_

This is a man that could hurt you.

_"You're very kind Mr. Garak."_

Julian blinked back into the present as Quark returned with their drinks, knocking it back before it could even be set on the table.

"Thanks Quark."

"Well, that just leaves one question. Do you want him, Julian? It's not like you to wait around like this." 

"I'm not sure." 

Julian stared down into his glass like it would contain the answer. 

He'd never felt this way about anyone before, each conversation was balanced on the edge of a blade all underneath Garak's eyes. Taking the first step would make it real, if Garak was the one always pushing never retreating it was easy for Julian to misunderstand. To smile uncomprehendingly, for it not to be real.

If Garak took them a step forward, he took two steps back. 

No one would question it either, keeping his distance from the spy, _the Cardie,_ he could hear Miles voice in his head right now. It didn't have to be for reasons any more complicated than that. 

If he thought about Garak's eye ridges at night, long past their lunches, the way his eyes would gleam in the light when Julian made a particularly salient point, the very rare occasions when Garak's ridges crept with blue. 

What it would be like to call him _Elim_... 

"Well, you'd best figure it out." 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something longer. I'm a bit nervous, but I can't just keep writing them dancing around each other (although I adore doing that). 
> 
> My Way- I've always enjoyed fics where Julian is the one who decides he wants a relationship with Garak. He wants to take the first step, it must feel like stepping off a cliff into the abyss.


End file.
